oshinfandomcom-20200214-history
Hitoshi
Hitoshi is Oshin's second son with Ryuuzo Tanokura. He runs the chain of supermarkerts, and Oshin is vice president. He has a wife named Michiko, who is often upset with Oshin. They have a son named Takeshi, and a couple of daughters Hitoshi is business minded--seemingly to only care of his mother's disappearance because it effects the business. He overly depends on his mother's support for their chain of Tanokura Supermarkets to be successful. Hitoshi does not care about the local merchants he is hurting with the opening of his new store. Hitoshi is relieved to discover Kei is with his mother. He knows she will be cared for. Meanwhile, his wife, Michiko feels offended that Kei called his own father, Nozomi , instead of Hitoshi. Although, Hitoshi was raised side by side with Nozomi, so he does not share his wife's exact feelings. As a child, Hitoshi was spoiled and often took advantage of Nozomi's good nature. Although, he cared a lot about Nozomi. When the other kids harrassed Nozomi for being adapted, Hitoshi beat them up. Hitoshi was pretty rude to Hat-Chan at times, but whenever it came to whether Hat-Chan would return back to her parents, Hitoshi always wanted her to stay. Because of war with the United States, Hitoshi and Nozomi have to work in war plants. Hitoshi tells his parents he wants to go to Aviation school as a kamekazi poilet. His parents do not approve--so he runs off with the household money. That way he can sign up for the school with his buddies at work. After the war is over, he finds his way back home. When Hitoshi gets older, because he wants a bigger bussiness, he runs off to Tokyo. He and Oshin often had many disputes against how the business should be ran. He only ran off to Tokyo, because Nozomi had left home to accomplish his dream of becoming a pottery maker. However, with no high school degree, he can barely get anywhere. His running away to Tokyo is a failure. He comes back, little by little, forcing his ways and wants on the business Oshin strived so hard to make bloom. It isn't clear when or how he met Michiko. But, while knowing her, he is sleeping with Yuri, the hired help for the Tanokura household. When Oshin finds this out and learns that he has no intentions of marrying her--she is very upset. Hitoshi wants to marry michiko for her money and father's help in business. This makes Oshin oppose the marriage heavily. Yuri runs off to Nozomi in search of new work and to not ruin Hitoshi's life. Hitoshi's marriage life is stressful. Michiko is spoiled and hates hard work. This upsets Oshin the most. There are many arguements and Michiko often runs back home to Nagoya, with her parents. Family A wife, Two daughters and a Son: 'Michiko-' Doesn't get along with Oshin. Bad mouths Oshin whenever the chance is around. Her family has loaned the Tanokura family money in the past, so it is said she feels big because of that. 'Midori- '''Doesn't want an adaptive husband, she doesn't want to mary someone like her aunt Tei did. '''Akane-' Majored in Art and got a job to get away from the family business '''Takeshi- '''In line to run the family business. He has a wife, Sachiko, and a son named Sumumu. His daughters make fun of him, saying he has a mother complex. Both daughters over talk their parents and are very opinionated. When the girls pick on their father for Oshin's absence, Michiko allows the girls to talk down to their father. The girls follow their mother in their opinions of the relationship between Hitoshi and his mother, Oshin. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Oshin's Children Category:Characters